


A Warm Smile

by siriusissues



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, IM SO EMO, M/M, Memories, Ok bye, Teenage Lovers, alSO darkpilot like yes thx, cant think of any more tags, now bye, wait omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5850064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriusissues/pseuds/siriusissues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe wants to become the best pilot in the whole galaxy, Ben just wanna be by his side.</p><p>Or; I'm currently playing Lego Star Wars but can't stop thinking of childhood friends!Ben & Poe</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Warm Smile

**Author's Note:**

> idk how big the age difference is between Poe & lil Ben but they're the same age here lmao

Poe was sure that one day he would become the absolute best pilot in the whole galaxy, _ever._

Ben wasn't so sure what he wanted though, not quite letting himself dream of such things in fear of never getting to achieve them.

He thought that spending his life with Poe and build droids for him, as his pretty boy with olive skin and lashes so dark the nights seemed bright compared to them, was out flying in his own X-Wing, visiting all the stars and planets and moons they saw from the window of Ben's room when neither could fall asleep.

When Ben told Poe these things the shorter boy didn't seem all that fond of them, though. Not really.

"No, Ben, we're supposed to do these things together!" The eight year old whined. Ben watched as Poe's full lips formed a small pout and his eyebrows furrowed together under his dark curls.

"We're supposed to visit all the planets and all the moons and reach higher than the stars! And then, when we get home again, we'll build droids together until our hands are sore and drenched in oil. And when the night falls, I'll make you lots of hot chocolate, and," Poe's lips were no longer forming a pout, but rather a playful grin as he stared up at the pale boy with the beautiful black locks. "And I'll rest my head on your shoulder as I watch you point out all the systems we've been to in the night sky, because you're much better at that than me."

Ben could feel the heat of a blush rise from his neck, so he quickly looked away from Poe to watch all the colours on the surface of the lake from the setting sun hitting the calm water.

"But I'm no good at flying, you know this. I'll never be as good as you..." The taller boy murmured under his breath so quiet that Poe was certain he would've missed it if he wasn't watching the boy so closely.

"It doesn't matter, though!" The very young pilot said almost dramatically. Ben could sense another pout forming.

"I may be very good at flying, but you've got gifts I can only dream of, for example, hmm..." Poe looked around quickly before his eyes set on a few rocks at the other side of the lake. "You can create waves so high they'll crash against the cliffs over there, only by lifting a finger," The boy's eyes kept scanning around the silent place, then setting on an old tree nearby. It had gotten struck by lightning just a couple of months ago. Poe had witnessed it himself, with Ben by his side, of course.

"You could easily heal that tree over there, or at least make some of the wound go away, by raising your right hand and closing your eyes," the shorter boy said so softly with admiration lacing his voice, before he looked back at Ben, the pale boy now looking back at Poe, too.

"That's honestly so amazing, Ben! No matter how good I get at flying, you'll always be far _greater_ than me, with your powers and all." At this Ben smiled, it was a rare thing to see, so Poe always did his best to remember every moment Ben smiled at him, in case he would just stop one day.

"Besides," Poe began, the light of the sun hitting the water making the taller boy's eyes seem deeper than the lake before them. "I'll take you anywhere in my starship, just you ask. I promise."

 

  
— — —

 

  
Poe was longingly staring out of his own bedroom window, trying to point out the systems he had been to, but only frustrated himself because he _couldn't_. He never bothered to pay attention in his classes when he was a child, which he regretted now, seventeen years later.

His own personal droid was silently sitting in a corner of the dark room, shut off for the night, but their presence making the pilot feel a bit more at ease.

He let his thoughts drift around freely, random things popping up into his head, things like: "It's been a long time since I last went out with my X-Wing, maybe I should-" and "What date is it today? If I remember correctly BB-8's birthday is just around the corner..." But then, suddenly, a picture of a smile popped up before him, inside his mind, making him shiver.

 _That smile_. That smile he had tried so hard to remember, spending most of his spare time trying to memorize it but haven't thought of for years. Haven't _seen_ it for years.

The smile was so warm it made Poe melt but freeze at the same time.

Then two dark orbs joined the smile, staring at him with so much joy and excitement and _love_. His breath got stuck in his throat. There was light hitting the eyes, making them seem so deep, deeper than-

And that was all it took for the first tear to slowly make its way down his cheek, the memories becoming more and more clear for each second.

The laughter, the happiness, the freedom, the sight of two boys with dreams bigger than the galaxy.

The tears kept falling, like Poe once had. Slowly, but with so many emotions, so much passion. He had fallen in love, and had yet to get up.

In that very moment he realized that he had been wrong though, his childhood friend, teenage lover, never became so much greater than him, for he was no longer alive. He was hidden away behind a mask and thick, dark robes. He was slowly drowning in the shadow of Kylo Ren.

The boy in Poe's memories, the beautiful young boy who would make him flower crowns and fruit tea, the young boy with skin paler than snow who would hold him close and tell him stories when Poe couldn't sleep, and the same boy who helped him build his only true friend, also known as BB-8, did no longer exist. His face existed, underneath some metal no one dared to stare at for too long, but the boy did not exist. Seduced by the shadows, blinded by the darkness, only alive deep inside Poe's mind.

 

 

 

 

_We were supposed to do these things together._

 

  
fin.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for everything, including grammar and spelling errors and such (English is not my first language) and yeah, this whole fic. I'm sorry you had to read this omg


End file.
